Finding Family in New York
by i.am.a.zebra.lover
Summary: Haylie Potter-Black moves to New York City. She doesn't expect to have Teddy move with her just a little while after she moves when Andromeda dies suddenly. She doesn't expect to find such good friends or an almost-family with the Reagans. She certainly doesn't expect to find love. Just what will our heroine find in New York? Story is better than summery! Rated T as I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Blue Bloods, or pretty much anything you might recognize. I am merely playing in the sandbox.

Author's Note:

I hope you like this. I don't know why this idea came to me (strangely enough while I was in the hospital) and would not leave until I had wrote it out. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are not and will be used to roast marshmallows. More should be coming fairly soon! Please review! It takes 2 seconds for you but makes my day.

Also I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Without further ado: Chapter 1 of Finding Family in New York!

"Commissioner Reagan, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Potter-Black is on line 2," Frank's secretary said as she entered his office after hearing his 'come in'. He had been having lunch with his daughter, Erin, as they tried to do every Friday. Of course there were many times when one or both had to reschedule.

"Thank you. I will handle it," Frank said causing his secretary to leave.

"Go ahead, Dad," Erin waved her father on as she took another bite of her caesar salad. She admittedly was curious about what one of the most powerful young women, to be honest people, in the world could want with her father.

"Hello, Haylie," Frank greeted sounding friendly causing Erin's eyebrows to rise in surprise. She knew her father knew a lot of important people, but the fact that he was on a first name basis with Haylie Potter-Black was shocking. She was ranked amongst the most powerful people in the world. She was also ranked amongst the richest people in the world.

"I give my condolences for your loss, and please pass them onto your family," Frank said looking grim.

There was a short reply.

"No, it won't be any problem. How old is Teddy?" Frank asked smiling slightly. 

"He's around the age of my grandsons then so he'll have playmates to take his mind off of it at least," Frank said nodding slightly to himself. 

"No, it's no problem. We'll see you Sunday," Frank said before they ended the call. 

Erin had nearly chocked at his ending comment. That was who he had invited to Sunday Dinner?! Her father had told them all that he invited a guest, but she had never have guessed that was who it would be. 

"What was wrong?" Erin asked trying for nonchalant. 

"Haylie Potter-Black called to ask if it was alright if she brought her godson to dinner on Sunday," Frank said simply. 

"And why didn't you tell us it was Lady Potter-Black coming?" Erin asked her father. 

"Haylie asked that I not make a big deal of it. She's a down to earth person and she doesn't necessarily care for the, in her opinion, unwarranted attention," Frank shrugged at his only daughter. 

"I suppose that makes sense. Why does she need to bring her godson though? I mean not that I have a problem with it but shouldn't he be with his parents?" Erin said slightly confused but also fearing the worst. 

"According to Haylie, his parents died 5 years ago when he was a baby. He had been staying with his maternal grandmother who had partial custody along with Haylie as Andromeda, the grandmother, had far more experience with children than Haylie did as she was only 17. Apparently Haylie lived with them in one of the houses she inherited that so happened to previously belong to her godfather who was Andromeda's cousin. However Andromeda apparently died several days ago from a sudden stroke so Haylie has full custody now. She just got back from England bringing Teddy with her. Of course, he'll be moving to live with her now," Frank explained. 

"Poor boy to lose so many and so young," Erin said heart going out to the little boy.

Author's Note: Review please! They feed my muse.


End file.
